1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery equipment and more particularly pertains to an embedded arrowhead removing tool which may be adapted for pulling a lodged archery arrowhead, of a type having threads for shaft mounting, from an object without damaging the arrowhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, archery equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing embedded arrowheads is known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for removing embedded arrowheads in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,068 to Allen describes an archer's accessory tool for removing embedded arrowheads consisting of an elongated main body section having a gripping handle and a pair of spaced lugs projectable from one side of a forward end of the elongated main body for insertion into corresponding slots in the arrowhead. The device disclosed has several disadvantages; namely, the tool will not extract field point arrowheads, some embodiments of the invention may cause damage to the arrowhead during extraction, and the device will not extract fully embedded arrowheads.
The prior art also discloses a slide hammer tool and a forcible entry tool as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,739 and 5,088,174 respectively, both to Hull et al., a slide hammer apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,281 to Selly, and a slide hammer nail puller in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,513 to Allen. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an embedded arrowhead removing tool for pulling a lodged archery arrowhead, of a type having threads for shaft mounting, from an object without damaging the arrowhead.
In this respect, the embedded arrowhead removing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pulling a lodged archery arrowhead from an object without damaging the arrowhead.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new embedded arrowhead removing tool which can be used for pulling a lodged archery arrowhead, of a type having threads for shaft mounting, from an object without damaging the arrowhead. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for removing embedded arrowheads. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.